


Fundip Makes You Feel Pretty Violent

by Aifizao



Series: i'm walking through devil town with foolish love in my hands [1]
Category: Invader Zim, zadr - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anger, Assault, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Ficlet, First Kiss, Friends to Enemies, Human Zim (Invader Zim), Irken Dib (Invader Zim), M/M, Mild Language, Possessive Behavior, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifizao/pseuds/Aifizao
Summary: Zim makes sure that Keef doesn't get in his way again.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Implied one-sided Dib/Keef
Series: i'm walking through devil town with foolish love in my hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891795
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Fundip Makes You Feel Pretty Violent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheatrePhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatrePhantom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Only Takes a Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824532) by [Hazellum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellum/pseuds/Hazellum), [MelodyoftheVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/pseuds/MelodyoftheVoid). 



> I decided that just to make my friend, Spacer, happy, I would at least _try _to write something cool.__

Dib and Keef were just chatting animatedly when Zim suddenly slammed up Dib against a locker, and kissed him fiercely, teeth clanking against each other, causing a mild buzz of pain.

_Wha--_

Zim abruptly pulled away.

" You taste like Fundip. "

Dib stood there flabbergasted, eyes wide, lips all swelled up, tingling with pain, his antenna vibrating under his hologram, the flimsy disguise barely restaining the sensory organs from gratifying towards the smug human.

Zim stuck his flat ( slimy, pink, smooth, small, _cute,_ ) tongue out, and, feigning playful disgust, teasingly spat out one word.

_" Ew. "_

Dib prickled, and, insanely flustered, he yelled out an " Oh, _FUCK YOU!_ " before running off, red, flustered, and a tidbit turned on, covering his mouth with his hand.

Zim chuckled, and wiping his mouth, he smirked, 

" So easily flustered. " Zim rumbled out.

Zim turned his heel towards a red-faced Keef, an unnerving smile on his face.

One step towards the target.

" Listen, Keef," He snarled out, crimson eyes turning into slits.

Two steps back. 

_( Pathetic. )_

" Hey Z-Zi- " The poor boy, scared for his life, was shaking.

Three confident steps forward.

" The Dib is my enemy, Yes? " Zim crooned out, The unnerving smile getting wider and wider, showing rows of sharpened teeth. He looked _bloodthirsty._

_( The teeth were pink, like they had been covered in blood so many times that the color was mixed in with what used to be pearly white._

_..._

_It only served to make him even more terrifying. )_

Four jittering steps back.

_( Unworthy. )_

" Y-Yeah, Everyone knows that Z- " The boy, Keef, readily tried to keep himself from bolting away from Zim.

_The escape attempt would only cause way more pain than it’s worth._

" -Ergo, The Dib is mine. Yes? " Zim growled out, cutting Keef off, obviously amused by Keef’s apparent fear of him.

Two threatening steps forward.

" You can't just claim him, Zim- " Keef tried to reason, he really did, but…

_Since when did_ **_Zim_ **_ever listen to reason?_

_He forgot that he never does._

One step back-

_( Right where I want him. )_

As Keef's back was slammed into the lockers behind him,

Zim grabbed the front of his shirt, his knuckles turning white with the strain and anger coursing through him like a river in the Amazon.

" Yes, I, Can, _Keef._ " Zim chuckled in his throat, the empty chuckles bouncing off the barren school halls.

Keef shuddered in fear. _How did he know? **How did he figure it out?**_

" Who are you to stop me? Hm? Just who do you think you are? " Zim cackled, His hand shifting to Keef's neck. 

_Squeeze._

Large blue bruises were forming.

" _HeL_ \- " 

**_Squeeze._ **

_“ Now, “_ Zim chuckled again, staring at his prey with eyes of a feral tiger.

“ Listen here and listen _well._ "

Zim smiled softly. It looked like someone just plastered a lie on his face. 

" Or _else_. "

Keef knew he was in for it.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it with all of your soul and wish it was deleted from this site forever?  
> tell me in the comments!
> 
> ( also yes, that "unworthy" is a nod to a fic I've read in the past. )


End file.
